


and i never wanted anything from you

by Tatrin



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, natsusa is very natsusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatrin/pseuds/Tatrin
Summary: Yasunari was going to kill the absolute bastard for not finishing what he started.
Relationships: Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. M Part of this E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gintazen (KaladinRaoden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinRaoden/gifts).



> XD Compilation of Natsusa's best moments being a bully and adorable https://youtu.be/FkNux7_rNEw
> 
> Title is from Florence x the Machine's "Dog Days are Over"

Yasunari was exhausted. While earlier he felt the good kind of post-rugby-game exhausted, now he felt the brain-rotting kind of _post-Natsusa's-game_ exhausted.

It took him some time to recover from what that bastard had done to him in the equipment room.

Locking them inside, touching his neck, _biting his neck_. The mere memory racked up shivers down his spine with its unfamiliarity. Yasunari had never received something as intimate as a man's leg - _one of Natsusa's legs_ \- pushing insistently against his groin.

Which is exactly why he's going to kill _the little shit_ for not finishing the fuck fest he started!

Now, facing the damn door of his own damn dorm, Yasunari felt his stomach steel its walls. He probably gripped the door knob harder than necessary, but figured it was better than slamming the door and alerting the rest of the pest in the building.

There, on the bed, the man whose jersey number is now Yasunari's, Yuzuki Natsusa laid on his stomach. His feet swung one by one in an obnoxious rhythm. His left arm propped his body up with the Health and Physical Education handbook on his left hand, while his right hand was on hid laptop's keyboards to swiftly write. Only a brief look was needed to ascertain that Natsusa wasn't faking writing and was, in fact, doing an essay assignment.

"Bastard," the word left Yasunari's lips, kicking his roommate's actual name from his vocabulary.

The bastard just hummed. "Is that how you're going to greet me from now on?"

"Yes. You better close that laptop before your head trashes it."

He still didn't turn around. "So violent! What happened to my cute kouhai?"

The orange-haired man pressed Ctrl+S with lightning speed and close the laptop with his own chest as his stupid, irritating rugby reflexes got him to avoid the incoming bash, which the phone he dropped narrowly avoided as well.

Pressed on his right side, he put his laptop on the bedside table with a bit of difficulty, smirking when he finally looked at Yasunari. His green eyes were less bright than how they had seemed back in the dim equipment room, but no one in Doshisha Team could mistake those eyes as anyone's but Natsusa's.

Or if one of them was aware... "Tell me what you think you were doing?"

"Yasunari-chan! You want me to narrate my fantasy?" Natsusa brightly asked with a smile that was anything but innocent.

Keep calm. Keep it cool.

"I wanted to go down on you but I didn't have the time! Homework, y'know?" Natsusa stuck his tongue out.

It wasn't fucking working.

Hovering, Yasunari's hand shot and gripped Natsusa's exposed shoulder, pressing his sides on the bed. The resulting yelp of pain was a short music in his ears, but Natsusa could apparently take the pressure because he was smiling again, this time promising pain.

Yasunari would be terrified if he wasn't so angry. "Is this another game of yours?"

"It's not going to be a regular thing if that's not what you want."

_“Tell me what you want, Yasunari.”_


	2. This is the E part of the M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read again to reply gintazen's comment and found out I fucked up. Somehow, only HALF of what I wrote got published. Fortunately, I had a sliver of logic during that 2 AM writing and backed up my work. Enjoy the second cour.
> 
> Also, there's the [part 2 of Natsusa's best moments](https://youtu.be/K-0KA7LRevo) which actually includes the bulk of Ep 5!

_“Tell me what you want, Yasunari.”_

_Natsusa’s hands slipped under his shirt and he felt nails raking down his back. He whimpered._

_"You gotta use your words, hm?”_

"What I want is a straight answer out of your mouth! We're roommates! I'm not gonna tip-toe and tense in my own damn room for the next four years with you! Tell me what the fuck do you want!"

Natsusa pouted. "Bummer. I was hoping for more than just four years of relationship."

Yasunari's grip went slack, and Natsusa ruthlessly took advantage by twisting his arm. "Fu-!" Yasunari choked as Natsusa logged his arm on his neck, pushing him straight against the wall.

The rush of desire he felt a while ago had nothing in comparison to what he was feeling just now.

Natsusa seems to have a keen sense of _that_ because he was grinning in response. "I really _do_ like you, Yasunari, especially when you're," Natsusa's eyes looked gleeful when Yasunari took a sharp breath as the ex-left winger's leg pushed between Yasunari's legs again, "honest."

...he was exhausted. He'll blame his exhaustion for letting Natsusa not only make him experience all of these foreign feelings, but also for slotting his fucking lips on his.

Natsusa skipped through being chaste and went straight for open-mouthed kiss. Yasunari was going to explode from the friction against his groin, the pressure on his ( _why, just why_ ) very sensitive neck, and that silver tongue doing _things_ to his tongue. A strange noise echoed in the room, and Yasunari took seconds to realise they were his moans.

When Natsusa stopped kissing him, he stopped Yasunari's body by pushing harder against his chest. A string of saliva trailing after Yasunari's tongue. Both panting, Natsusa stared at Yasunari's blissed-out expression.

"Was that answer straight enough from my mouth?" Natsusa asked with a smile that really shouldn't make him even more kissable.

Yasunari was _viciously_ _satisfied_ when it was Natsusa's turn to moan as his hand pressed against Natsusa's erection. They were clearly too worked up to care about skill. Yasunari used the moment to push Natsusa back onto the bed. The back of Natsusa's knees met the edge. And then-

"No."

Then Natsusa kicked Yasunari's legs before he could join the orange-haired _sadist_ on the bed.

Natsusa turned his back on Yasunari to get his laptop back. "Shoo. No boyfriend of mine gets to climb on my bed dirty and reeking after a game."

The absolute bastard.

Yasunari better be rewarded not pummeling Natsusa's head. He got up, briefly mourned the fact that he lacked the superpower to spontaneously combust the guy, and turned around.

"Don't bother with clothes," Natsusa piped up.

A hand snaked around his waist, and an exhale went near Yasunari's ear.

"I want you to lick the back of my neck when you take me from behind."

Yasunari's breath hitched. He felt Natsusa's mouth forming a wicked grin against his ear lobe. "You _can_ do that, can't you, Yasu?"

**Author's Note:**

> For further... _elaboration_ on the context, go read "being cautious? i don't like it". This takes place after that. You're not required to read it, but you'd be glad to. Link's https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584958


End file.
